Call Me A Fox
by BookObsessed21
Summary: Jasper and his brother Edward knew Bella back in high school; she was the girl Edward lived to torment. Years later, Bella runs into Jasper and his girlfriend Alice. What will Edward have to do with anything and who is this new girl at the gym? AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this definitely started out as something completely different and once I started writing it all sort of just flowed. This is my first attempt at All-Human so I hope you like it. Please read the A/N at the bottom.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did, well let's just say that Edward wouldn't be a 107 year old virgin.**

APOV

_Not again_, I grumbled in my head, as another beautiful waitress came to serve our table.

I knew her type.

As soon as they'd catch sight of Jasper, their eyes would get wide and their walk would just have a little more "pep" to it. They would walk over to the table obviously staring straight at him, a tradition that would continue throughout the night.

First she'd bend over, putting her arms on the table, making sure her cleavage was pointing straight at him. She'd ask him if there was _anything_ she could do for him. The stress on the word was not missed by me, have no fear. And of course, always the gentleman, Jasper would look up from the menu and look directly at me as if asking what I wanted. The bimbo would sigh reluctantly and turn slightly my way- never letting the beautiful sight that was my boyfriend, leave their peripheral vision. I'd order first, followed by my love, who would keep his eyes on me the entire time. It would continue the entire night, the waitress shamelessly flirting, Jasper ignoring it and then we'd leave. And that was the most important thing: that he left, with me.

It was probably not the most adult thing for me to do when I would flash these looks at these girls as I left arm-in-arm with my soul mate but who ever said I had to be mature?

But I always hated going through the whole song and dance. It may not have bothered Jasper but it still put a slight strain on the evening. I mean, I know he's good looking and all ladies but seriously, get over it!

So you could see why I didn't want to deal with another one of those stuck-up bitches, on our six-month anniversary for god's sake.

I nearly groaned audibly as she headed toward our table.

She was gorgeous. I may not be a lesbian but I could still tell you when a girl was pretty. It was my job.

Her chestnut hair was straight but with body, flowing smoothly to her shoulder blades. The layers framed her oval-shaped face, making her features both delicate and friendly looking. She was thin, but not to a point where she would disappear if she turned sideways, more like she was athletic or at least worked out. I was surprised, however, at her attire.

The restaurant's uniform called for a maroon button-up dress shirt and either a black pant, for the men, or a black skirt, for the women. This unfortunately meant that the women there dressed like total sluts. They wore the shortest allowable skirts and had the tightest shirts with several buttons to display the aforementioned cleavage. The hooker-heels that they wore did very little to help their reputations.

But this girl was completely different. She wore a comfortably sized dress shirt, which she had kept modestly. My eyes almost popped seeing her pant-clad legs. She topped off the outfit with black flats and no make-up. I almost felt guilty that I had made such preconceived notions. You never know she could be really nice.

"Oh my god! Jasper Cullen is that really you?" Ok so maybe I was wrong and she was a skank.

She stood in front of our table with a bright smile looking down at Jasper. He seemed slightly confused, as if trying to place her, and then his face lit with recognition.

"Bella?" he asked, standing up to greet her.

She nodded slightly and started to blush, and man could that girl blush. If I wasn't slightly annoyed at the fact that I had no clue who she was I'd think it was cute.

"Now I know it's you. Same old Bella," Jasper pointed out, making her blush an even darker pink. "It's been forever, Bells. How are you?" I cleared my throat softly, reminding him that I was here. He threw me an apologetic look. "Oh, Bella this is my girlfriend, Alice Brandon. This is actually our six month anniversary." I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." I stuck my hand out politely which she shook timidly. She seemed genuinely nice, though I still wished I knew where they knew each other from.

"And you, Alice. Oh you just said anniversary. I'm so sorry I don't want to break up the celebration. I'll just get your orders from you guys and get out of the way. But we should catch up soon Jasper, it's been too long." I felt like her word should have bothered me, too intimate for strangers, but the vibe she was giving off was far from threatening. I wanted to get to know her, but she did have a point, it was our anniversary.

"Thanks Bella, we should hang out sometime, but we don't want to get you in trouble with your work so you're probably right," Jasper explained politely.

We gave her our orders, letting her get back to work. She left with a small smile and wave towards both of us. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, nearly tripping over herself and falling into a coworker who was carrying hot plates. She stood up, slightly embarrassed, brushing herself off and continuing on her way towards the kitchen.

"Same old Bella." Jasper shook his head. I was slightly annoyed that I had never heard about her before. She seemed important, an old girlfriend? Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Yes and how do we know 'same old Bella'?" I asked trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. I didn't look Jasper in the eye; instead I was playing with the rim of my wine glass.

"Sweetie, I assure you, she's just someone I knew from back in high school." He took my impatient hands in his, trying to calm me.

"If she was so important like that, then why is this the first time I'm hearing about her?" I half mumbled to myself. As sweet as she seemed, if she was an ex then I didn't want her hanging around.

"It's nothing like that. We were barely even friends, she's just hard to forget," he tried to explain.

My mood plummeted. "Yeah, she is beautiful." I was barely above a whisper. I held my own with models every day, but there was just something about my boyfriend saying something like that. Happy six months to me.

"Yeah, she is." He stated. That caught me off guard more than anything. I expected him to start backtracking or make a romantic comment- anything but that. My eyes snapped up to glare at him.

"What?" My tone caught him off-guard. Now comes the backtracking.

"No, no, not like that." He lifted his head up looking around to see who was within hearing distance. He was acting like such a girl, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I wanted to hear his explanation. "See I don't know how to put this delicately. Back in high school, Bella was sort of… well she was fat. I always felt bad for her because she didn't have many friends, and was just as clumsy back then. I always tried to be nice to her, but Edward was somewhat of another story. You know how my brother can be." He gave me a look that told me that Edward's hardheaded ways had started way back then.

_That poor girl_, I thought to myself.

"Anyways," he continued, "she just took it. Never getting upset, never crying, at school at least. She stayed to herself pretty much. When we graduated I figured I'd never see her again. It's a small world I guess." He started to munch on a bread stick on the table, shrugging off the coincidence.

"Well I like her." I announce to him. "I think we should invite her out sometime. It would be fun."

"Sure, whatever you say sweetie." I smiled, I loved getting my way and Jasper knew it.

With that our food came out.

It was delicious; my steak was cooked perfectly and the vegetable medley was wonderful. Every now and then Bella would come by. She wouldn't say anything, just flash a warm smile and refilled our glasses leaving Jasper and I to just enjoy each other's company. Our conversation mostly revolved around our days. I just enjoyed listening to him talk about his job at the museum, his eyes would get a special glint to them and the joy was carried through his voice.

By the time our dinner was winding down, it was getting late and most of the restaurant was empty. Jasper got Bella's attention for the check. She nodded and brought it right over.

"Sorry about taking so long Bella. I hope you don't have to stay late because of us." Jasper said apologetically.

"Oh it's not a problem. You guys are my last table so I'm almost done, so take your time." She waved off his concern.

"Here you go." He handed her the check with his card sticking out of the folder.

"I'll be right back." She said heading for the back.

"As will I." Jasper added, standing up. "I'm going to hit the restroom before heading home." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before heading to find the men's room.

Only a moment later, Bella was back with Jasper's card and receipt.

"Here you go. You can just leave the signed copy on the table." She seemed a little uncomfortable, since she didn't really know me. She turned to leave.

"Oh, Bella, why don't we exchange numbers? I'd love to hang out with sometime, and I know Jasper would like to catch up." I flashed her a smile.

"I'd really like that, but I hope you don't feel like you have to just because..." she trailed off. I must have looked confused. "Oh come on, I know Jasper told you I was, well, a bit chubby in high school." She seemed only slightly embarrassed, but stood her ground.

"Well he may have said something, not that you can tell now. You look great." She really did. She was very skinny. "But really you seem like a really nice girl most of all. I think we could really hit it off and be friends. We should go shopping sometime." How could she say no to that?

"I don't know. Maybe not shopping; I don't make very much money working her. But you know what I'd love to hang out with you." We both had wide smiles as we exchanged phone numbers.

Finally, Jasper returned.

"Geeze, I thought you might have fallen in or something. It took you long enough." I joked. Bella laughed, taking that as her cue to get up.

"I talk to you soon, Alice. It was nice seeing you again Jasper." She held out her hand to me, but anyone who knew me, knew that I went in for the kill. I could tell her eyes widened when I gave her a strong hug.

"I'll call you soon Bella. You'll have to go shopping sometime." She laughed and I could tell we would be fast friends.

"Goodnight you two love birds." She called as we walked out the door to the brisk night.

Jasper wrapped his coat around my shoulders when I shivered and opened my car door for me- always the gentleman.

"You two seemed to hit it off well, I thought." He mentioned as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Bella and I? Yeah, she's a sweet girl. We're going to make plans to hang out sometime soon."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at this as he turned to pull out of the parking space. "It's a shame we can't go shopping though."

He seemed even more surprised that I'd agree to not shopping. "Really?" he asked.

"She doesn't have enough cash with that dead end job of hers. As pretty as she should be out there…" I stopped myself at that thought. "I have an idea." I told Jasper slowly.

"I don't know about that tone of yours Alice. You barely know the girl. Let her be." He tried to warn me.

"No, this will work out perfectly." I told him. It was all just a matter of putting my plan in motion.

**A/N: SO… I hope you all liked the first chapter. This chapter definitely not as long as some out there, but you have to give me credit because it is longer than the ones for my other story (which is for the time being on hiatus, writers block plus cliche-ness equals blah) I have a pretty good idea of where I kinda want this to go but I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO CO-WRITE THIS WITH. If you're interested please let me know. If no one is I'll still write the story, updates just won't be as quick. Anywho… bottom line, review. Love? Hate? Want to help write? Any good suggestions? THANX**

**Meals **


	2. It Starts

**A/N: Don't hate me! (holds up excuses as a shield). I know you're thinking "finally!", and I agree. But I have to admit I've been super busy, mostly with soccer and school. I'm captain of the school's team, and we're not that great so it's taking a lot of my energy, and several AP classes with big projects. Ugh. Anywho. I did find someone to help me with this but I haven't heard them in a while, soooo I decided to do this by myself for now at least. So now that I got that straightened out updates will hopefully be more regular. But you've waited long enough so I'll let you go.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is sadly not mine, though I do have a pair of fuzzy socks that feel nice during the winter.**

BPOV:

Jasper Cullen. Wow it had been so long since I had seen him. It wasn't too bad to see him again either, he was still pretty cute, in that tall brooding actor kind of way.

It was obvious that he loved his girlfriend though.

I kept sneaking peaking peaks at them throughout their date. Not in a creepy stalker way or anything, just when I'd look over to check their glasses I'd notice that they were gazing into each other's eyes, having a moment.

I felt that I was intruding just by doing my job so I never tried to start a conversation. So you can see why I was pleasantly surprised when Jasper's girlfriend, Alice, asked me for my number.

I was a little uncomfortable talking to her. She was intimidating despite her small stature; her stunning looks and confidence making up for her minute height.

I was slightly worried with the faintly hostile looks I received as I approached the table and said hello to Jasper. I didn't want her to think that there was anything between Jasper and I, ever. Sure he was cute, and he was one of the only people actually nice to me back in high school. But I never really liked him like that.

His brother on the other hand was another story.

Edward Cullen was gorgeous.

Even back in the days of acne and awkward growth spurts the boy was flawless. He was slightly taller than his brother who was a year behind us, built like an athlete with the perfect V-shaped upper body. His bronze hair was unique and made the unmanaged style look sexy.

Then there were his eyes. His piercing green eyes were impenetrable. If you got caught in his gaze you were like a prey caught by a predator, too transfixed to move. You were in just as much trouble too.

Now those memories had the sharpest edges. High school: the absolute worst years of my life. Thank you, Edward Cullen.

Yes the boy was gorgeous, but he had an ego and a mean streak to match. He and his friends were behind nearly everything humiliating back in high school.

It all started when I moved in with Charlie my junior year of high school.

Now, I had come to accept that both of my parents packed a few extra pounds and had unfortunately passed that down to me, but they had always loved me no matter what. Back in Phoenix, with my mother, Renee, I had a few close friends and was satisfied. I have to admit that none of us were super-model skinny but we really didn't mention it. At school, no one ridiculed us, they just left us alone.

But when I moved that all changed. Starting the very first day, I received judgmental glances from everyone, hearing their quiet whispers. I assumed it was just because I was the new girl, the daughter of the small town cop. I dressed a little differently, comfortable, I considered it, and figured that was why no one really approached me. What was I expecting-a welcome wagon?

Sure there was the occasional friend, like Angela, and the friendly people, like Jasper, but eventually I realized that the whispers were really directed at my weight and the things they said were so hurtful that even the happiest person alive would let a few tears escape. I stayed strong though, saving my tears for those always rainy nights at home, alone, where no one could hear me.

Life was bearable. Until Edward.

I had been enrolled in an Advanced Placement science program in Phoenix. So after a few weeks of monotonous work in Earth Science, the teacher finally recommended that I be moved up to the higher level Biology. That late in the year meant that everyone already had a lab partner.

After a lot of rearranging, and a coincidental uneven number, I ended up with Edward as my Lab partner. Needless to say, he was less than pleased to find out that he went from his best buddy, Emmett, to the 'fat girl' that no one liked. And so it started.

Even from that first day it was clear that he didn't like me. Between the cold glare I received, to his stiff posture the entire period, I got the message. I didn't even try to talk to him.

It didn't make me sad that this god-like creature was repulsed by me. No, this was the final straw. Now, I was just starting to get angry. If he was going to ignore me, then that was fine. I didn't have to be any more than barely civil to him.

And so it went on for about a week, with neither of us cracking. Every day, I noticed his demeanor becoming slightly darker. I think it may have bothered him, my lack of reaction to his looks.

Yes, he was by far the cutest guy that I had ever met, but in a school like Forks High, where he obviously had every girl fawning over him, I just didn't see the point in hopping on the bandwagon if I didn't have a chance.

So time went on, slowly, but things were still bearable. I still remember the day high school literally became hell.

It was my seventeenth birthday. No one really at school knew because I didn't have too many friends besides Angela. I had dressed up a little more than usual jeans and sweats, and opted for a long skirt instead.

It was lunch time, and in a school as small as Forks High nearly everyone eats lunch at the same time. I was walking past the 'popular' table on the way to my seat. This was mostly comprised of Jasper, Emmett and Edward and his minions; Lauren, Jessica and Tanya.

It wasn't actually Edward who did it, but I did distinctly hear him say "Ready… Now!," just before Lauren stuck her boney little foot into the isle where I was walking towards my secluded corner table. This, with my nearly crippling balance problems, sent me sprawling.

My food went flying, as I threw my arms out to catch myself. My tray clattered to the ground noisily, bringing most of the school's population's attention to my embarrassing fall. A loud crack was heard as I hit the linoleum. Pain shot up my left arm radiating from my wrist. I think I might have screamed before everything went dark.

I woke up with a lot of people crowded around me. I was still in the lunch room so I figured that I hadn't been out for very long. I was surprised, however, to see that it was Edward who leaning over me with concern lacing his features. He was probably just worried that I would rat him out. I glared at him through my grimace.

I knew that someone had probably gone to get a teacher or the nurse but I wouldn't give the hateful kids the satisfaction of sitting there waiting embarrassed.

I carefully stood up leaving my ruined lunch on the floor. The hovering group parted to let me through as I slowly walked towards my lunch table. I could see Angela's worry-filled eyes as I got closer, begging to ask me if I was ok. Instead I gave my head a small shake, gathering my books up in my good arm and heading towards the cafeteria door. The entire room was silent watching my actions. I was reaching for the doorknob when I heard him.

"Bella, wait."

I couldn't even respond. He actually thought I was going to talk to him. I didn't even turn around. I stuck me quickly swelling hand, which had been cradled against my chest, over my head where I knew he could see it; hell the entire cafeteria could see it. And then I flipped him the bird, and walked out. When the doors closed a heard an excessive amount of noise coming from the room and I just continued walking to the nurses office. No one followed me.

It ended up that my wrist was indeed broken in two places. I was sent home from the hospital with a blue cast, because it was the only color I had never gotten, and some very good pain medication.

By the time I made it back to school a few days later everything was back to being calm. The rumors were that the rest of the day of my 'accident' was pretty wild, at least concerning Edward. Evidently, I was the first one to stand up to him, ever. He didn't take it so well. They said that he got in his shiny Volvo and left for the rest of the day.

I didn't know what to think. I was sure that there was a bigger reason for his early departure. I couldn't have had that big of an impact on him. I was Bella.

I avoided the scene of the incident that day for lunch, instead taking a bag lunch to the library to get caught back up on the work I had missed during my absence.

I sank even further into the comfortable reading chair when I heard him come in.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Darnley. I guess I didn't realize that they were due this week." I peeked over the over sized arm to see Edward handing the elderly librarian two books, _Wuthering Heights_ and _Sense and Sensibility_. I was astounded that Edward would be reading those outside of class.

He flashed her a crooked smile. It was actually pretty cute.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. There's actually not that much demand for these books around here." He chuckled and turned to leave. This unfortunately meant that he saw me in my hiding chair. He got a serious look on his face and walked over. I had to admit that I was kind of afraid of him.

"Bella…" he started.

Unfortunately, fear makes my tongue sharp.

"I didn't know that an ignorant asshole like you would even know those books existed." I tried to cross my arms, but the bulky cast made it difficult.

"Listen, I just wanted to say…" I cut him off again.

"You know if you weren't such an asshole, we might get along." I told him, venom in my voice.

"And people might like you if you weren't fat," he spit back. Ouch, that hurt. My face must have told him that it was a low blow. "No, what I meant was…" I didn't even let him finish I pulled my good hand back and released it, hitting him square in the face.

I didn't break his nose or anything but his pretty- boy face was missing the pretty- boy factor for the next few days. He didn't rat me out or anything, thankfully, though a couple days at home away from school didn't sound so bad.

Things only got worse from there. My life became a three ring circus of embarrassment and cruel jokes, with Edward as the ring leader. I didn't like to think of everything else that happened between then and graduation. It just hurt too much.

I finally finished my work at the restaurant, my mind working on overtime with thoughts of the past, while my body worked on automatic.

I filled out my time card and said goodbye to the rest of the staff. I still didn't know most of them but I was enjoying the job; it paid for the roof over my head. I headed outside and got in my old beat-up red Jeep Wrangler.

I loved my old manual most of the time, but cold nights like this made me wonder why I didn't invest in something with a more functional heating system. I wasn't exactly ready to head home to a lonely apartment yet, my head still too filled with thoughts of the bronze-haired demon.

So instead I headed to the gym. I had gotten the name from a neighbor of mind because it was open twenty-four hours. It was new and popular, but with the hours I was working I figured that it would be deserted and I would have free reign of the place. I was glad I always kept a bag of clean gym clothes in the back of the Jeep, so I would be able to go straight there. I started up the noisy vehicle and carefully pulled out of my parking space. I put it in first and started towards the gym, and my distraction from Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Thanks for bearing with me for this chapter. I really wanted to get some of their history out. And for some reason I really wanted her to hit him. Lol But there will probably be some flash backs to other random things that he does from both POV's. I still need ideas for mean pranks and maybe nicknames?? I'm hoping that the next chapter will finally have Edward present day. Yay smexy. Remember reviews make me feel amazing about my writing and I update way sooner, maybe even tonight if I get enough. IDK? So… Love? Hate? Questions? Review!!**

**MEALS!**


	3. Average Joe's

**  
A/N: I've made you wait long enough… My useless excuses are at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: Though I never claimed it in the first place, Twilight is not mine, though if it were - fans self - it would be rated way differently.**

**EPOV:**

These were the days that I really hated my job.

As an ER Doctor at the Northwest Hospital in Seattle, I was used to a lot of stress, but today had just put me over the tipping point. Not only had two of the nurses not come in, leaving us understaffed, but there was also a serious school bus accident, giving us way more patients then we could handle, making my entire shift hectic. The only bright side was that the little girl in critical condition was now expected to make it.

The rest of the day, however, had just been too much mental strain for me to handle. I was worried, and the nervous glances of my coworkers echoed my thoughts, that I was about ready for either a psychological breakdown or an emotional blowup.

There was only one thing that could really bring me down from this emotional high - a nice long workout.

I was infamous around my job for being a habitual insomniac. The longest I had gone without sleep was over two weeks in college while studying for finals. It was actually quite convenient for when I had to pull a double shift at the hospital to fill in for someone, but the rest of the time it was just a pain in my ass. When I wasn't working yet still couldn't sleep, I could never find anything productive to do.

So that's why one night, at the beginning of my residency, after pulling a twenty-seven hour shift, I went for a drive. Sure it was four in the morning, but I wanted to see what was open. That was how I found out that the local gym, Average Joe's, down the street from my apartment was open twenty-four hours.

So it became a regular thing to me. Whenever a day at work was too much or I really just wanted to beat my body down into a peaceful slumber, I would go to the gym to work out. It was nice because I usually had the entire place to myself. Yes, I did have to put up with a few cases of boring stares from the female employees, but all in all it gave me a chance to think by myself and tire my body out enough to sleep.

So that was what I was going to do tonight.

I clocked out and grabbed my gym bag from the residents' "locker room". Everyone who worked in the ER understood that when I had my workout bag that I really wanted to get out of there without anyone bothering me. Well, maybe not everyone understood.

"Edward, wait." I fought hard to suppress both the grimace and growl I felt like releasing when I heard Mike Newton call my name. I slowly turned around.

"What do you want, Mike?" I swear the boy was worse than a golden retriever playing fetch, he just kept coming back.

"Oh, you're leaving. Are you going to the gym? I should come work out with you sometime. You know, I need to keep my guns in shape for the ladies." He just kept rambling, and when he started to flex his nonexistent biceps, what little patience I had left had finally run out.

"Probably not Mike and I actually have to go now, so goodnight." I turned around on his somewhat shocked face and walked out the automatic front doors.

Once I sat down in the driver's seat of my Volvo, I sat back and took a deep calming breath. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, sensing a stress headache coming on.

Just what I needed.

By the time I arrived at Average Joe's, my body's pent up energy was ready to find an outlet. The parking lot was vacant sans a few employee vehicles. I didn't see Emmett's truck though.

Soon after my regular routine at the gym had started, there was an opening for a personal trainer position. Emmett was down on his luck the time, moving from one dead-end job to the next. Luckily, between college football and a major in athletic training, not to mention the typical 'look', Emmett was a shoe-in for the job. He was almost overqualified for dealing with the blond-bimbos that hired him. But it was nice to see my friend on a decently regular basis.

Today, though, I wasn't sure if I was relieved or not at his absence. My day had been so long, I really didn't want to deal with anyone.

Emmett may not have been there but I did notice a beat up Jeep Wrangler parked in the lot. _Maybe there's a new employee?_ I thought to myself. Though I was pretty sure Emmett would've mentioned something about it. I pushed it out of my already full mind and headed inside, out of the brisk night.

I went straight for the Men's locker room, not even bothering to take more than a quick glance toward the front desk. Michelle was working, popping her gum obnoxiously while looking like a slut.

Obviously nothing new there.

I had turned Michelle down several times in the past and she just didn't seem to get the hint. So I shuffled past quickly, not making any eye contact as to avoid any and all conversation.

I quickly changed from my hospital scrubs to a pair of black basketball shorts and a gray wife-beater. I grabbed my I-pod and locked everything else up, before heading out to what I had expected to be an empty gym.

I felt a flurry of emotions to find that it wasn't. Frustration because I wasn't alone in my choice of escape from the real world, amazement at the reps the other person was doing and pure lust, because as Emmett would say, hell any man with eyes for that matter, damn she was sexy.

She was by far one of the prettiest women I had ever seen. She had her thick brown hair, which was just begging for me to run me fingers through it, tied up high in a ponytail. She had deep thoughtful brown eyes that were doe shaped and right now fixed in concentration on her workout. Her lips were plump and sexy but became all out luscious when she licked them to keep them moist. She was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a tank top over her sports bra. It was sexy, showing off just enough of her very toned legs and arms and flat stomach, without being so revealing that she looked like a slut.

It left me aching for more.

I was slightly embarrassed to feel myself pitching a tent in my shorts, hoping to god that this goddess wouldn't look over and notice.

I had to think quickly. _Baseball… Grandma… Mr. Banner… _I had to shudder at the last one.

I was still entranced by the beautiful creature in front of me when the door behind me finally closed with a small 'clack.' It broke me out of my awe and unfortunately, or fortunately, brought the angel's attention over to where I was standing.

It must have caught her off guard because her knees suddenly decided to give out under the squat weight she was lifting.

Being that the gym was completely empty, minus the two of us, she was working without a spotter, which was probably not her smartest idea.

On pure reflex, I sprinted the short distance over to her, trying to help lift the weight before it crushed her and she really got hurt. At least there would've been a doctor there.

I got behind the beautiful woman and attempted to help her lift the bar. I mean she was in full squat position with probably almost over her body weight. I didn't think she could get it back up.

"I've got it, thank you," she said slightly annoyed, though it might have been from gritting her teeth.

It was still a beautiful sound. Like a wooden wind chime on a warm summer day, light and musical, but not in an annoying octave.

I knew I was going to have to hear that voice a lot and, feeling her body pressed up against mine as I tried to help, my less noble side wanted to hear it screaming my name in ecstasy.

She smoothly seemed to bounce once, though I couldn't help but watch her fine ass (Man, spending time with Emmett is not helping) in her small shorts, and then press up into a standing position and walk into the rack. She was still facing away from me. She took a deep breath before turning around, and I realized that the breath must've been to calm her down. Not that it helped.

"What you didn't think a girl could lift a weight without a big strong man helping her out?"

I was flabbergasted. I had never met this girl before, I know I would've recognized someone so beautiful, and yet she held so much animosity towards me.

I was confused to say the least.

"No, I was just trying to help since you probably shouldn't have been lifting this much weight without a spotter. It's dangerous for anyone," I tried to explain logically, without enraging the vixen further.

She raised an eyebrow at me and her entire demeanor changed. She had been standing with a very hostile posture, arms crossed, still looking pissed. But then, she seemed to change, her arms unfolded, a small smile reached her lips, and she took a step towards me. I couldn't keep up with her mood changes.

"Oh really?" she said slyly. "But the thing is that I've been feeling a little bit dangerous lately." She looked at me from underneath her eyelashes and I believed that she was a truly dangerous creature indeed. In that moment I was spellbound, I would've done anything that she asked of me.

My muddled mind was having a hard time thinking of a funny retort. The sexual innuendo was not coming as fast as it usually would.

"Well… well…" Dammit, I couldn't think of anything and I was embarrassing myself.

"Well… shut up." She demanded trying to sound annoyed, but not succeeding as her deeper tone betrayed her desire.

She swiftly pressed her lips against mine.

They instantly molded together perfectly and my body was on fire. Her lips, so soft and succulent, wielded to everything mine asked of them. Her kiss had caught me off-guard, my hands at my side, but soon one was at the back of her head, entangled in her silky brown locks. The other was at her waist softly rubbing the soft skin between her shorts and where her tank top had ridden up. Her delicate hands were also in my hair, which was already untidy, but the pressure it caused was amazing. Her body was plastered against mine as I backed her up against the wall, attempting to deepen the kiss.

Soon my lips were urging hers open, giving me a potent taste of the delicious flavor that was this angel. I nearly shuddered at the pure pleasure of it. Yes, I didn't know her name, but at the moment nothing else mattered. Our tongues battled for dominance, mine eventually winning, exploring the caverns of her mouth.

It was like sex with lips.

We both had to break away for air. My lips didn't go far as they began to travel down her neck. Her pulse point fast became a favorite part of mine as I lavished it with attention. I half expected her to taste like the strawberry scent that permeated my senses. I was rewarded with a quiet moan that I don't think I was meant to hear. I had to suppress one of my own.

"Edward, my man! I thought that was your stupid-ass Volvo in the lot." Aloud voice said booming in the room.

Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner folks - Mr. Emmett McCarty for cock-blocker of the century. I groaned as both my angel and I dropped our heads, catching our breaths, our foreheads touching.

"Oh shit dude, my bad. I'll just um… go somewhere else." He realized that he was interrupting something but he was never one of my smoothest friends.

"I'm so sorry about that. Emmett can be… well Emmett." I tried to explain the child that was stuck inside the big brute's body. It was a difficult task.

She muttered something under her breath, and then a little louder, "No, it's fine. That was getting a little out of hand." She smirked as she reached up to readjust her ponytail which was now in disarray. I could only imagine what mine looked like, but I was going to keep it as a trophy of sorts. "I actually need to get going. That was the last of my workout," she continued.

Her tone implied that she had something figured out that I didn't but I had no clue what it could be. I could only watch as she gathered her towel, water bottle and iPod together and turned to walk away.

I realized I still didn't even know her name.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned to face me, with that same smirk still stuck on her face. She gestured at me to continue. I held out my hand. "I'm Edward."

She took my hand lightly in her small grasp. "I gathered that from your friend," she told me serenely before letting go.

She caught me off-guard for another time tonight. This girl didn't do anything that I expected her to. And I was usually very good at reading people.

Now I was getting slightly desperate, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. That kiss had just rocked my world and I was afraid that I was addicted to this beautiful specimen standing in front of me.

"Please, can I at least get your name?" I pleaded with her. If she walked out of here and I never saw her again I didn't know what I would do. I was a man in lust.

"Call me a fox, Sir Hunter, for that is all I am to you." She recited perfectly, and I could see her perfectly as Lady Jocelyn.

"A Knight's Tale? Impressive. How about this - A fox? Well then a fox you shall be until I find your name, my foxy lady." I gave her a slight bow.

When I looked up at her eyes they looked slightly glazed over. She shook herself out of it and with a small smile turned back around towards the door.

She called over her shoulder to me as I unabashedly stared at her. "Goodnight Edward. I'll see you around sometime. Enjoy your workout, I sure did."

Then, I swear to god, she turned around, and winked at me. I know that sounds so cliché and corny, but it was actually undeniably sexy. All I could do was stand there and watch as she walked through the doors back towards the lobby.

Now how was I supposed to work out?

**A/N: I hope this was at least hot enough to fog up the windows of the Volvo. Feel free to tell me if it was completely lame. So, that quote from A Knight's Tale was the entire inspiration for the story so I was a little eager to put it in, not gunna lie. I'm really excited about keeping Edward in the dark, for now, but I wonder what Bella was thinking?? P.S. I really hope you got that that's who it was. Lol **

**So… my excuses for not updating are useless so why bother? haha Sorry, I guess.**

**Anywho, Review!**

**MEALS! **


	4. The Day The Music Died

**A/N: Yay Update. So ya this all just came out. I really don't know where it came from.**

**Enjoy, though it's a little sad in the middle.**

**Disclaimer: No, Twilight is not mine. Though a girl can dream though.**

**BPOV:**

_What was I thinking? What was I thinking? What was I thinking?_

Maybe if I repeated it enough times I could come up with an answer that actually made sense to me.

I mean what possessed me to kiss Edward Cullen… THE Edward Cullen?

I don't even think you could have counted it as a kiss. It was more like an attack, by me – shy, plain, boring, Bella Swan.

It was incomprehensible.

But even now, as I was driving home, the memory of the kiss, his flesh searing into mine, gave me that warm tingly feeling at the pit of my stomach. All I could smell was his wonderful scent, a mixture of cologne and something sweet. I could still taste him on my lips. I felt like I was drunk off this sensation.

I wonder. If I got pulled over, would I get arrested for intoxication?

It wouldn't matter. I would do it all over again anyway.

I still couldn't believe that it was really Edward. Sure, I had just moved back into the city a couple of weeks ago, but to see both Cullen brothers in one night. It was almost too much.

And Edward hadn't even recognized me, even if his brother had.

I was ambivalent about this fact. Yes, I was happy, because I was proud of how I looked these days, after years of work, and I could tell from Edwards little reaction back at the gym, that he wasn't exactly complaining. It was bittersweet that the hottest boy from high school was now panting after me like a dog.

But, that was the other side of the argument too.

I had to admit that I was a little miffed. I mean, you expect someone who tormented you everyday back in high school to at least recognize you. Maybe he just didn't recognize me without internal pain etched into my face.

I though back to the last time I saw Edward Cullen and how life had brought me here since then.

It was two weeks before graduation. Prom seemed to be the only thing on everyone's mind. I was getting pretty sick of it all.

Angela was absent that day, so I opted for getting my lunch and retreating to the library for some peace and quiet. I was still pretty much a hermit even after all this time.

Once there, I grabbed my favorite plush seat in the corner and a copy of "Brave New World".

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I felt a warm hand lightly touch my shoulder. I took a second in my startled silence to look at his beauty.

Yes, Edward Cullen was an asshole, but damn, he was a good-looking one. I never let my eyes glaze over at the sight of him.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

I may hate his shitty attitude, but a girl could enjoy the view for a minute before putting her guard back up.

"What do you want Cullen?" I nearly hissed at him.

Since the incident with my wrist, things really hadn't gotten any better. It was a constant stream of nasty rumors, whispers, and the occasional crude nickname. Not too many elaborate schemes, but I knew that Edward was a big part of the little things that added up to break me down. So, needless to say, our relationship was less than cordial. I had no clue why he wanted to talk to me now.

"Are you going to prom with anyone?"

_Whoa, back it up. What? There is no way that Edward is asking me what it seems like he is. _His comment seriously knocked me for a loop.

"Because no one thought that you would get a date," he continued. Now, that sounded more like him.

The fury I was feeling must have been portrayed in my features because he immediately tried to mollify me.

"No, what I meant was… I mean… The thing is…" He seemed a bit flustered, but I figured he was afraid I would hit him again. Him pissing me off in the library seemed to be a pattern for us.

"Just shut it, Edward. For your information, I have a date who would love to go with me. And he's not like all of you stuck-up, arrogant asses here. So you can tell that to 'everyone'," I told him snidely.

I really did have a date. I had asked Jacob Black. He was a good friend of the family and lived over on the Indian Reservation. We had become close since I had moved into town, so it only seemed right to ask him to prom. We were both very excited.

Back in the present, I still had to smile at the memory of Jacob. We ended up going to the same college there at Western Washington College. We tried dating for a while. I actually lost my virginity to him. But eventually we realized we just weren't right for each other. We were more like siblings than anything else.

He fell in love with a girl named Renesme. Everyone just called her Nessie. They were now married with a kid on the way. She was such a sweet girl and I couldn't ask for better for my best friend. It takes a lot to get along with someone who is that close to your husband, at least without getting jealous.

But anyway, back to high school.

Edward seemed to get an undecipherable expression on his face.

He seemed to mutter something under his breath about a "cousin."

"You know what? I don't need to put up with this crap." I said angrily, while gathering my belongings. In reality, I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes and I would not cry in front of him.

"Bella, wait." He tried to put a hand on my shoulder as I walked away but I wasn't putting up with any of that.

"Goodbye Edward," I told him firmly, and shrugged him off, leaving him standing there alone.

The next few days flew by - the same old, same old. Angela came back the next day, everyone was still talking about prom, and I still avoided Edward as much as possible.

Once, I caught him staring at me in class, but when our eyes met, he looked away. I sat there for a second, contemplating why, but when nothing came to me, I pushed it out of my mind.

Angela and I went dress shopping in Port Angeles. She found a beautiful lavender dress that framed her perfectly and I found a blue strapless. There wasn't much to choose from in general, let alone in my size. But all in all I was satisfied with my choice.

Everything was perfect and all thoughts of Edward were pushed out of my mind.

Finally, Saturday rolled around and I was getting myself all dolled up.

Jake was supposed to be picking me up at eight and then we were going for dinner at The Lodge, much like most of Forks high school.

I put on my dress and a matching pair of flats – as clumsy as I was I wasn't even going to attempt wearing heels. I only wore a little eye-shadow to match my dress and some mascara to really make my eyes "pop."

In the end I was contented. It was as good as it was going to get.

I may not have been completely into the whole prom thing, but I couldn't help but get nervous as I stood in front of my mirror in the bathroom, still fiddling with the thick curls that were cascading down my back. I was terrified that the omnipresent rain of Forks would strike again, ruining them.

I wasn't stuck-up, but this was my only prom.

Finally, at seven fifty-nine, I stood at the top of the stairs, ready to go. Charlie stood at the bottom, still staring into the other room, trying to catch the score of the baseball game that was on. He was enjoying his weekend off from his monotonous job at the Forks energy plant.

I'll never forget now, and I couldn't help but laugh at then, his reaction as he excitedly yelled at the T.V., "It's going… it's going… it's gone!"

My small giggles brought his attention to the stairs, where I was halfway descended. He looked up at me like such a… a father. I couldn't help it as tears began to sting at my eyes.

"Oh, Sweetie, you look so beautiful. Come on you don't want to mess up that make-up," he told me when he held out his hand to help me down the last few steps. I had to laugh because he knew how clumsy I could be.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled up at him.

Right on time, there was a knock on the front door. We both turned towards the front of the house, but as we did Charlie suddenly grabbed his left arm in pain. He hissed in a sharp breath.

"Are you alright there, dad?" I tried to keep my tone light, but I was sure that my concern shone through in my eyes.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Now, let's go let that boy in so you two kids can get on your way." He put a smile on but I could tell from the way his brow was furrowed that he was still in pain.

I let it go. And that haunts me.

Jake was standing at the door with a beautiful corsage for me. I was touched and let him put it on my wrist. We didn't want to miss our reservations on such a busy night so we left almost immediately, especially since Charlie already knew Jake - we didn't have to go through the tough father act.

I got in the passenger seat of Jake's rebuilt VW Rabbit, still worried about Charlie, who hadn't relaxed his tense, pained posture since Jake arrived. I figured it was a father-letting-your daughter-grow-up thing.

I rolled down the window to wave goodbye as we pulled out of the driveway. Charlie stood on the dimly lit porch, leaning against the railing. I turned in my seat to keep him in my sight for longer as we began down the street.

I screamed as he collapsed.

Charlie did that night of a heart attack, at age fifty-seven.

I sat all night in the hospital, in my useless prom dress, completely numb. Not one tear fell from my eye. I just sat staring at the off-white color of the hospital wall. Eventually Jake, who had been there silently the entire night, quietly made me stand up and led me to the car and took me home.

I think I was in shock. So, when Jake had to rush home for a few minutes to take care of his own father, I went out. I left a note so he wouldn't worry too much when he came back, but I just really needed to get out.

At some point I had changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie. I drove my old truck into town and to Carl's Convenience store. I was craving some Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia. Like I said, I was still numb, it hadn't sunk in.

The little bell above the door was deafening at six-thirty in the morning. It was too early for anyone to be there. Or at least I thought.

I would've recognized the unruly head of bronze hair from anywhere, even there sticking in the ice cream section of the freezer.

As I approached he pulled himself out, along with a pint of ice cream. He seemed quite surprised when he finally saw me. I kept my face emotionless.

I didn't have enough sanity to deal with this.

He politely moved out of my way, but not far enough for my liking. I sighed as I opened the chilled glass door.

"Hey, Bella. I… uh… didn't see you there last night."

"Huh." I tried to tune him out, almost rudely as I searched for my own pint of deliciousness.

"You know, at prom? You said you were going, with a friend." He kept pushing the subject.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah, about that. I had some family issues." I became exasperated in my search for Cherry Garcia and instead grabbed Chunky Monkey. I pulled it out and closed the display door. I turned to Edward.

Of course he had the last Cherry Garcia in his hand.

He tried to make a joke. "You know Bella, if you didn't have a date, you didn't have to come up with a story. You're grandmother dying only works if you hadn't already mentioned that they were both dead."

I don't know what broke in me in that moment, but it sure hurt a lot.

Death. Charlie was dead.

All of a sudden, my entire frame began to shake. I tried to take in air, but it didn't seem to be enough. The container fell from my hands as I stared blankly, eyes wide, at Edward.

I saw his mouth move but I didn't hear a single word that he said. Concern laced his features, but that didn't matter to me. Instead, I calmly, with the exception of my unsteady breathing, walked straight past him and out the door.

I walked straight past my truck and continued down the road, towards home. Edward really must've been shocked at my reaction because it took him a few minutes before his car pulled up beside me – on the wrong side of the road.

"Bella. Bella!" he really sounded concerned now. I just kept walking. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

As I walked I focused on getting enough air that I wouldn't pass out. At one point, a car passed going the other direction and had to swerve to avoid hitting Edward. The driver honked and flipped him he bird. Normally, I would've smiled, but I just wasn't in the mood.

It was a long three miles. Sometimes Edward was quiet and sometimes he was begging me to tell him what was wrong. I could tell he was getting more exasperated by the minute.

Finally, we were in front of my house. Edward didn't turn to drive up the driveway where Jake's car was parked.

"Bella…" he tried one last time. I wasn't exactly sure why either, all he ever caused was pain.

"Goodbye Edward." My voice was still shaky and I was slightly surprised at how weak my voice sounded. As confrontational as I usually was, I couldn't bring myself to look Edward in the eyes.

I turned and walked inside.

As soon as the door shut behind me, a very worry looking Jake immediately rushed to me.

"Bella, are you hurt?" I knew what he meant but as I took stock of my physical being, I couldn't concentrate over the hurt in my heart.

"I miss my daddy."

I cried. Oh, how I cried.

That was the last time I saw Edward Cullen, or most of my classmates for that matter.

I didn't go to graduation. I had my diploma mailed to me in Phoenix, where I was staying with my mother. It's also where we had Charlie's service, because most of his small family lived near there.

The doctors eventually told us that his heart attack was caused by being exposed to harmful chemicals at his place of employment, but that it was added to by a family history of high cholesterol and an unhealthy weight.

After I mourned the death of my father, I took it as a kick in the butt of my own. I started exercising, eating right, and just taking better care of myself in general.

Just that summer, I shedded pounds like I did clothes. I was proud of myself and the progress that I made. I still stayed to myself most of the time, taking time to make peace with what happened and reconnect with Renee.

Finally, fall rolled around, and I knew it was time to get back to the real world. It didn't take more than a few suitcases to pack all of my clothes back up. A few tears were shed, as I got on a plane and headed back to Washington.

This time I had a new destination: College.

A majored in Creative Writing and minored in Classical Literature.

I had the time of my life. I learned a few things, came out of my shell some and made a couple of great friends. I couldn't ask for more out of the experience.

After graduation, I had moved across the country to Washington, DC, for a year and a half before returning to the rain. I decided we had a love-hate relationship.

And that's how I had ended up attacking Edward Cullen. I was still a little iffy on the why's but…

Edward and I, I had decided, had a love-hate relationship in high school. I had secretly been in love with him, or at least his looks, and Edward hated that I didn't instantly fall all over him.

Now, that was a thought.

Yes, I had come to terms with everything a long time ago, and, in my own way, sort of forgiven him. But that didn't mean I couldn't have a little well-earned, good-natured revenge now.

I smiled to myself as I pulled into the parking garage next to my apartment.

This might be fun, and I may need some help.

**A/N: So ya this is like Bella's entire history. Like I said, it kinda just all came out. I do have to say I teared up a little at the Charlie part. Sad. And some ppl have been begging for some revenge and now, you know it's coming. Lol Sorry for any mistakes. I'm definitely typing this in the back of a dark car on my way to NC for a soccer tourney, not that I get to play, freaking ankle ugh, but anywho, I hope I made up for mistakes with an extra long chapter. : ) Hope you liked. REVIEW!**

**MEALS!**


End file.
